


Incontriamoci da Angelo

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Silly, Tony is a perfect matchmaker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Tony è stufo di vedere Strange e Ross che si comportano come due adolescenti alla prima cotta e decide di dar loro una spintarella nella giusta direzione.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata a [questa manip](http://sherlockspeare.tumblr.com/post/152251860834/if-everett-ross-meets-doctor-strange-to-discuss) di Sherlockspeare.

"Tony, no."

Steve aveva perso il conto di quante conversazioni con Tony erano iniziate in questo modo.

"Non sai nemmeno quello che sto facendo."

Tony stava guidando un drone che stava trasmettendo immagini in diretta da qualche parte di Londra.

"Stai usando una delle tue diavolerie elettroniche e questo è un male di per sé."

"La tua mancanza di fiducia nei miei confronti è un colpo al cuore" scherzò Tony, facendo gli occhi da cucciolo.

L'attenzione di Steve fu attirata dal monitor.

"Aspetta un attimo, è il vice comandante Ross? Cosa sta succedendo?" chiese, improvvisamente teso.

"Rilassati, Cap! Non sta per scoppiare una guerra."

"Allora perché lo stai spiando?"

Tony gli offrì un sorriso scintillante.

"Diciamo che mi sono preoccupato di come vengono spesi i soldi dei contribuenti - proiettò un grafico di fronte a loro - Negli ultimi tre mesi, Ross è stato a Hong Kong, Kamar-Taj, Londra e New York, per un totale di dodici volte.”

"Sta controllando quello nuovo, il Dottor Strange - Steve si strinse nelle spalle  - E allora?"

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. "A volte invidio la tua ingenuità."

"Io non sono ingenuo."

"Quante volte hai incontrato Ross?"

"Tre."

“E io solo due, quindi perché è in visita dal mago così spesso? Strange non è un attaccabrighe e non ha fatto saltare in aria una città, non ancora, quindi..." suggerì Tony, sperando di veder accendersi una scintilla di comprensione sul viso di Cap. Invano.

"Per l'amor di Dio, Steve!"

"Linguaggio."

"Quei due hanno una cotta l’uno per l'altro, e loro non sanno nemmeno" concluse il miliardario.

"Sei ubriaco?"

"No, mio caro, li ho osservati: Ross continua ad andare da Strange perché vuole vederlo, nessun altro motivo. Vieni, guardare tu stesso."

"Non sono un guardone."

"Siediti e taci."

Tony lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece sedere accanto a lui, mentre Everett Ross bussava alla porta del tempio di Londra e il microscopico drone delle Stark Industries entrava con lui.

 

La porta si aprì da sola, e il vice comandante si sistemò la cravatta e si lisciò i capelli prima di entrare.

"C’è nessuno?"

"Quassù."

Lo stregone era seduto alla sua scrivania con un vecchio libro tra le mani; la calda luce arancione del tardo pomeriggio che filtrava dalla la finestra dietro di lui ammorbidiva i tratti affilati del suo viso, e Ross trattenne un respiro.

Strange sorrise quando Ross arrivò in cima alle scale e chiuse il libro.

"Everett." Dopo essersi incontrati per la sesta volta, avevano deciso di chiamarsi per nome.

"Stephen, disturbo?"

«Niente affatto: per favore, siediti.”

"Grazie, cosa stavi leggendo?"

"Esoterismo egiziano."

"Sembra interessante."

"Lo è."

I due si guardarono e sorrisero.

"A che cosa devo il piacere della tua visita?" domandò lo stregone.

Ross cercò il tablet nella sua valigetta e lo porse a Strange.

"Ecco, mi chiedevo se potessi darci la tua opinione sul furto di alcuni gioielli preistorici avvenuto al Rijksmuseum di Amsterdam."

"Posto incantevole, ci sei mai stato?"

"No, non ci capisco molto di arte."

"Forse hai solo bisogno di un cicerone" suggerì Strange a bassa voce.

"Sì, forse sì."

Strange guardò il tablet e lesse il rapporto dell’indagine.

“Perché mi stai chiedendo per un consiglio?"

"Beh, ho pensato che i gioielli potevano essere tipo, non so, degli oggetti rituali... roba strana... e forse quelli che li hanno rubati vogliono usarli per un rito magico... e visto che sei un esperto, ho pensato di chiedere il tuo aiuto."

"Oh, certo, ma non posso dare un parere subito, devo prima studiare il rapporto."

"Nessun problema, me lo dirai la prossima volta che ci vedremo."

"Sicuro."

Non avendo un altro pretesto per rimanere, Ross iniziò ad alzarsi dalla sedia, ma Strange lo fermò.

"Cielo, dove sono le mie buone maniere? Non ti ho offerto il tè... hai tempo, vero?"

"Per uno dei tuoi tè? Sempre."

Strange preparò con calma un tè perfetto, e quando Ross prese la tazza dalle mani dell’altro e le loro dita si sfiorarono, Strange si attardò un attimo prima di ritirare la mano.

"È delizioso, dolce ma intenso" osservò Ross dopo il primo sorso.

"Grazie. È tè verde Gyokuro da Uji, primo raccolto della primavera. I cespugli di tè vengono coperti con dei teli due settimana prima della raccolta delle foglie per preservare il livello di clorofilla, e questo è il segreto della sua dolcezza."

"Bello... voglio dire, il-il procedimento è bello" balbettò Ross.

"Sì, lo è" rispose Strange, guardandolo negli occhi "Un'altra tazza?"

"Sì, grazie."

Avrebbe potuto riempire facilmente la tazza ricorrendo alla magia, ma sembrava un gesto troppo impersonale, così lo fece con le sue mani, anche se rovesciò un po’ di tè sul tavolo.

"Grazie."

Ross bevve il suo tè lentamente, continuando a chiacchierare del più e del meno, ma poi guardò l'orologio e sospirò.

"Devi andare adesso?"

"Sì, ho un briefing a Downing Street."

"Studierò questo rapporto e ti farò sapere se la magia è coinvolta. Ci vediamo, Everett."

"Arrivederci, Stephen."

 

Seduto di fronte al monitor, Tony si coprì il volto con le mani.

"Dico, li hai visti? Sorrisi, sospiri occhi a cuore... hanno quarant’anni suonati ma si comportano come due dannati adolescenti al primo appuntamento. Manca soltanto che scrivano il nome dell’altro sul loro diario segreto all'interno di un cuore rosa."

"Sono... delicati, non tutti sono degli animali come te, Tony."

"Ah-ah!"

"Cosa?"

"Anche tu pensi che quei due abbiano una cotta reciproca."

"Anche se fosse, perché ti interessa così tanto?"

"Te l'ho detto, mi preoccupo per i soldi dei contribuenti: dopo tutto Ross vola con un aereo delle Nazioni Unite."

"Tony..." Steve gli rivolse QUELLO sguardo.

"Mi piacciono, okay? Sono una bella coppia, ed è esasperante vederli girare a vuoto senza mai arrivare al punto."

"Non sono affari tuoi."

"Oh, andiamo! Mi stai dicendo che Capitan America non vuole vedere trionfare l'amore?"

"Comunque non vedo cosa tu possa fare."

"Secondo me farebbero dei progressi se si incontrassero in un contesto meno ufficiale. A una cena romantica, per esempio."

"E pensi che accetterebbero di andare a cena così, di punto in bianco?"

"Sì, soprattutto se non sanno che stanno andando a un appuntamento."

"Come accidenti puoi fare una cosa del genere?"

"Semplice: tu mandi un messaggio a Ross dicendo che vuoi incontrarlo per discutere qualcosa riguardo agli Avengers, e gli dai l'indirizzo di Angelo, un delizioso ristorante italiano di Londra, e lo faccio lo stesso con il maghetto."

"Aspetta un attimo, non ho mai detto di essere d'accordo con il tuo piano."

Tony digitò in fretta qualcosa sul suo telefono e poi scrollò le spalle.

"Troppo tardi, Cap, hai già mandato un messaggio a Ross."

Steve tirò fuori il suo cellulare dalla tasca della giacca e controllò: sì, in qualche modo Tony l’aveva fatto.

"Cosa? Come? Ti odio."

"No, non è vero."

 

Ross non aveva idea del perché Rogers avesse voluto incontrarlo: i due non erano esattamente in buoni rapporti, e in generale era Stark ad agire come intermediario per le comunicazioni tra loro, ma tutti i pensieri su Capitan America svanirono dalla sua mente quando entrò nel piccolo ristorante e vide Stephen seduto al tavolo più appartato nel bovindo.

Lo stregone era altrettanto sorpreso di vederlo.

"Everett, che ci fai qui?"

"Fino a un minuto fa pensavo di avere un appuntamento di lavoro con Steve Rogers, ma ora..."

“Ah. Tony Stark mi ha dato un appuntamento qui per la stessa ragione."

In quell’istante entrambi ricevettero un messaggio sui cellulari: il messaggio di Steve per Ross recitava un laconico: "Mi dispiace, non è stata una mia idea", mentre quello di Tony per Strange era più esplicito: "Divertitevi come farei io. Be’, magari senza la parte con i vicini che chiamano la polizia."

Strange fu il primo a capire che cosa fosse successo.

"È piuttosto imbarazzante" ridacchiò.

"Vuoi dire che... quei due?"

"Non so cosa passi loro per la testa. Mi dispiace, probabilmente sei pieno di impegni."

"A dire il vero no. Non ho ancora cenato e visto che siamo in un ristorante..."

"Certo, accomodati."

Non appena Ross si sedette, il proprietario del ristorante venne a salutarli, porgendo loro due menu.

"Stasera siete ospiti speciali del signor Stark: paga tutto lui."

Poi accese la candela sul tavolo e gli fece l’occhiolino.

"È più romantico."

Quando se ne andò, Ross stava per dire che sì, Stephen aveva ragione, era piuttosto imbarazzante, ma poi vide il mago guardava la fiamma della candela quasi con speranza, e non disse nulla.

E, dopo tutto, quella candela era un bel tocco.

Lo stregone distolse lo sguardo e si schiarì la gola.

"Ho studiato il rapporto della polizia, ma non credo che il furto sia opera di qualcuno interessato a magia."

«Oh, sì, dovevo dirtelo: abbiamo scoperto che erano comunissimi ladri. Ma, ascolta, ho una proposta: che ne dici se per stasera accantoniamo l’argomento ‘lavoro’?"

"Volentieri."

"E, per favore, mi puoi dare una mano con il menu? Ho paura che il mio italiano sia parecchio arrugginito."

"E come fai a sapere che il mio non lo è?"

"Ho letto la tua scheda."

"Ah, questo è piuttosto ingiusto, Everett, io non ho nessuna scheda su di te."

"Puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi."

E così parlarono di tutto, ridendo e scherzando per ore, senza rendersi conto del passare del tempo, finché l'ultimo cliente lasciò il ristorante e i camerieri cominciarono a riordinare la sala da pranzo."

"Credo che non dovremmo approfittare oltre dell’ospitalità di Angelo."

"Hai ragione."

Ma entrambi erano riluttanti ad abbandonare quella piccola bolla temporale e tornare alle loro vite, specie dopo una serata così perfetta.

"Senti, Everett..."

"Stephen, io..."

Risero, e poi Ross fece un gesto con la mano: "Prima tu."

Strange fissò quella mano, fece un respiro profondo per darsi coraggio, e la coprì con la sua.

"Ecco..." mormorò, poi si sporse in avanti e lo baciò.

Fu un contatto breve e leggero, solo per saggiare la sua reazione, ma quando Ross mugolò in protesta per la brevità del bacio, sorrise e lo baciò di nuovo, più deciso.

Le labbra di Stephen erano divine e Ross si diede dello stupido per aver esitato così a lungo prima di lasciarsi andare, quando sentì qualcosa strisciare sulla coscia, e com’era possibile, se entrambe le mani di Stephen erano sul tavolo?

"Cos-?"

Era il mantello della levitazione, che sembrava approvare ciò che stava accadendo e lo stava accarezzando.

Ecco, quello era imbarazzante.

"Comportati bene! - sibilò Strange - Mi dispiace."

"No, è... molto carino, in realtà."

"Everett?"

"Sì?"

"Quello che è successo... a te va bene?"

"Più che bene."

"Solo mi dà fastidio di dover ringraziare Tony Stark per questo."

Ross aggrottò la fronte. "Come pensi che sapesse di noi?"

Un migliaio di scenari passarono nella testa di Strange. "Dio, preferisco non saperlo."

"Nemmeno io” rise Ross.

 

Fuori dal ristorante, Tony sorrise di trionfo.

"Visto?"

"Va bene, avevi ragione, sei contento adesso? Possiamo smetterla di spiarli?"

"Ma io voglio vedere come si conclude la serata."

"Assolutamente no" Steve lo trascinò via in scioltezza.

“Allora mi farai vedere tu qualcosa di meglio?" disse Tony in tono malizioso, strizzando l'occhio.

"Zitto!" borbottò Steve, diventando più rosso del mantello di Strange.


End file.
